The Last Unicorn
by flowerpower71
Summary: The story about how Arthur met his unicorn friend.


**Hetalia belongs to HideKazu Himaruya  
'The Last Unicorn' song belongs to America (No not Alfred. XD)**

"AAARTHUUUUR!"

The loud, slurred screetch of Scotland broke the quiet nighttime silence, only succeeding in causing the young boy, Arthur, to run faster.

Arthur sprinted through the forest as fast as his little legs could carry him. His cloak flapping wildly behind him and his shaggy blond locks going in all directions.

And why exactly was he running through the forest you ask? Well it was simple dear reader. He was trying to get away. Get away from his older brothers. Scotland, Ireland and Wales.

All three of them picked on the little country. Though Wales was nicer to him than Scotland and Ireland but even so. Arthur was constantly nursing the brusies and scrapes he received from his older siblings.

On this night in particular, Scotland and Ireland had decided to get into a drinking contest. And of coarse both of them being the stubborn men that they were, the two succeeded in drinking themselves off their rockers.

And unfortunately they both became violent when drunk.

It was simply a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Arthur had simply come downstairs when Alastair and Seamus were in the middle of a very heated argument and next thing he knew, the red headed Scotsmen was lunging for him. Arthur jumped out of the way and bolted for the door, running out of the house and into the sanctuary of the woods.

Now Arthur was running, his breath coming out in short pants and his emerald eyes wide with fear. He climbed over a log and jumped over roots. He wasn't even sure where he was going. He was just running. Running. Running. Running. He didn't care where he was going he just wanted-no-needed to get away. Away from the screaming, the torment, the-

"OH!" the little Brit yelped as he suddenly felt himself going downwards. He had tripped and landed stomach down on the grass. He just lay there for several minutes, not moving, barely even breathing.

Arthur let out a shaky breath and used his hands to get himself into a sitting position. He looked around at his surroundings. He was surrounded by trees which formed a circle around him...but this place didn't look familiar at all to him.

Fear gripped the British country's heart. Was had been so busy concentrating on getting away that he didn't pay attention to where he was running and now he was lost. Tears stung his green colored eyes and a whimper escaped his throat. He hugged his legs to his chest and buried his face in his knees and began to cry.

_When the last eagle flies Over the last crumbling mountain_

_And the last lion roars At the last dusty fountain_

Arthur's little body wracked itself with muffled, pitiful heartbreaking sobs. He was crying because of his fear but most of all, he was crying because he was tired. Tired of the hell of a life he was living. His brothers tormented him constantly, and there was no one he could talk to this about.

Arthur only just wanted on thing at the moment.

A friend.

_In the shadow of the forest Though she may be old and worn_

_They will stare unbelieving..._

Suddenly, the soft sound of footsteps caught his attention but Arthur didn't look up. He could feel a presence standing next to him but he didn't look up. It was probably one of his brothers having found him. Instead he sat there and waited for the yelling and ranting that would surely come.

Only it didn't.

Arthur felt a hot warm breath on him and he finally looked up, curiosity getting the better of him. However he wasn't met with the glaring green eyes of any of his brothers. Oh no. He was met by something very unexpected.

_At the last unicorn_

Arthur gasped, falling backwards. His green eyes wide and his mouth agape. There, standing before him was a unicorn.

Her fur was as white as the freshly fallen winter snow, and her tail and mane, yellow like the sun. And sitting proudly in the middle of the creatures forehead was a horn.

Arthur blinked rapidly and rubbed at his eyes. Was this for real? Was he seeing things?

The unicorn neighed quietly and leaned closer to the boy. Arthur leaned backwards and froze as the creature nuzzled herself in the crook of his neck.

"H-hey, that tickles." the boy giggled. He reached over and ran a tiny hand down the unicorn's neck. Her fur was as soft as velvet. "What are you doing here?"

The unicorn did not speak. Arthur would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. After all, Flying Mint Bunny could speak. But even so, even though the unicorn just neighed some more, when he looked into her eyes, he could understand what she was trying to say.

"Your here to help?"

Remarkably, the creature nodded and lowered itself to the ground. Arthur just looked at it confused. What did the unicorn want? As if reading his mind, the unicorn turned it's head gesturing to it's back.

Arthur's wide eyes grew wider than ever before. "You want me to ride you?" Another nod. Arthur grinned widely and made his way over to the magnificent creature and climbed onto her back. He let out a gasp of surprise as the unicorn stood to her full height.

Next thing the boy knew he was flying.

_When the first breath of winter Through the flowers is icing_

_And you look to the north And a pale moon is rising_

Not literally flying of coarse. The unicorn would have to have wings to do that and in that case it wouldn't be a unicorn at all but an alicorn, but you get what I mean.

Anywho, even though they weren't literally flying, Arthur felt as if they were as the creature ran through the forest. The unicorn's tail and mane, and Arthur's hair, blowing in the cool winter night breeze. He looked ahead to the north and saw a pale moon rising.

A smile pulled at his face. A real, genuine smile. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy. So alive!

_And it seems like all is dying And would leave the world to mourn_

_In the distance hear the laughter Of the last unicorn_

_I'm alive!_

_I'm alive!_

The unicorn made a rumbling sound in her throat and Arthur could have sworn that she was laughing. A laugh escaped his own mouth as he clutched tighter to the unicorn's mane. He couldn't believe this. This was really happening!

All to soon though a familiar looking house appeared in the distance. The unicorn slowed her running and eventually stopped just on the outskirts of the woods. She lowered her body to the ground and allowed the boy to climb off.

"Will I ever see you again?" the boy whispered, his emerald eyes shining in the moonlight. The unicorn simply smiled and nuzzled the boy. Arthur giggled and hugged the creature's neck. The unicorn nickered softly.

"I love you too...Thank you."

And with that the unicorn stood up and left, returning back to her home in the woods. Arthur smiled as he watched his new found friend go. He suddenly remembered where he was and quickly turned running inside the cottage.

"Brothers! Brothers! Dylan! Alastair! Seamus! You won't believe what just happened to me!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Years passed and Arthur still remembered his unicorn friend. He never forgot that fateful night when she found him lost and alone in the forest.

The grown man sighed and took a sip of his Earl Grey tea looking out at the woods.

Watching.

Waiting.

_When the last moon is cast Over the last star of morning_

_And the future has passed Without even a last desperate warning_

Arthur wasn't stupid. He was well aware of the strange looks he would receive from those around him whenever he would talk to his magical friends. They couldn't see them like he could. That was both a blessing and a curse.

Sometimes he would wonder if the unicorn was ever real. If any of them were real. Flying Mint Bunny, the fairies, Captain Hook...the unicorn.

Were any of them real or was he so lonely that he made up these creatures so that for once in his life, he would be happy?

Just as he was about to turn away from the window something caught his eye. His eyes widened and he parted the blinds on his window to get a closer look.

The teacup fell to the ground.

_Then look into the sky Where through the clouds A path is torn_

_Look and see her how she sparkles It's the last unicorn_

He ran outside and flung himself at the unicorn who was coming out of the unicorn nuzzled him lovingly. Nickering quietly.

"I thought you forgot me." Arthur whispered stroking the creatures mane. The unicorn shook her head and nuzzled him again, causing Arthur to laugh.

She was real. She was actually real. This whole moment was real. The way she looked, felt, everything was real. He wasn't crazy after all.

Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes and Arthur quickly wiped them away. The unicorn seemed to laugh once more and gestured for Arthur to climb on.

"Are you sure?"

A nod.

Arthur smiled and climbed on, this was exactly as he remembered.

And the next thing he knew, they were flying through the forest just like they had all those years ago.

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_


End file.
